


(scream my name) i'll make you mine

by musagetes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex, the way Liam talks dirty is unnecessarily slutty jfc, the zarry is very minor so zarry shippers probably shouldn't read sorry, there might even be angst in here if you tilt your head left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musagetes/pseuds/musagetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to fuck you, right here, with Harry right next to us, and I want to hear you scream my name and wake him up so he knows that you’re <i>mine</i> - not his.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(scream my name) i'll make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> if this doesn't make you hard (regardless of whether or not you have a penis) then you're dead to me, goodbye.

Liam is not jealous. He may be pissed off, but he is _not_ jealous. It’s just, Harry knew how Liam felt about Zayn. He fucking _knew_ , yet he still went behind Liam’s back and fucked Zayn.

Admittedly, there was definitely room to blame Liam. He knew that Zayn had feelings for him, and for the longest time, Liam tried to ignore them. It wasn’t easy, considering Zayn was his best friend, but the fact that, deep down, he knew he felt the same, scared the hell out of Liam.

He told Harry as much, and Harry had convinced him that he’d take care of it, that everything would work out and be okay in the end. Funny, though, that Harry conveniently left out the part that by working it out, he’d be helping Zayn get _over_ him by shagging him, the bastard. That’s the opposite of what Liam wanted.

It didn’t take long before Zayn stopped staring so longingly at Liam, before the tentative, yet delicate, touches began to linger less and less longer. Instead of Liam being the source of Zayn’s throaty laughs and crinkled eyes, it’d be Harry.

Now maybe Liam deserved it, perhaps it was karma for all the time he spent ignoring Zayn’s feelings and denying his own, except… he got over it. He broke up with Danielle and he was ready and willing to make Zayn his own, but then one night Zayn sauntered over towards Liam cautiously with Harry in tow, a smug grin on his lips with a devilish glint dancing in his green eyes.

Zayn blushed embarrassedly when Harry announced pointedly that they were fucking. The smug bastard was blunt and challenging, his demeanor taunting Liam _you could have had all this, but no… you don’t... I do._

Liam, no stranger to ignoring and denying his feelings, tried to do the same, except he found it impossible. He spent every day in the company of both Zayn and Harry, and yet he’s had no alone time with Zayn, no quality _Liam and Zayn_ time since Harry and Zayn hooked up; Harry’s made sure of that. It was only then that he realized how much pain he made Zayn suffer through, how it must have killed Zayn to watch him be happy with Danielle.

With that in mind, Liam thinks that maybe he should be happy that Zayn is finally happy. Except he’s not, and he doesn’t think he ever will, because he knows it’s all wrong. Zayn should be happy with _him,_ with Liam, not with Harry. Zayn’s wanted it for so long, and even though Liam didn’t admit it at the time, he wants it too, and fucking be damned, he’s not about to let Harry ruin it.

It’s only after the seventh time of hearing them go at it (seventh time too many, if you ask Liam, but Harry’s made sure that his and Zayn’s hotel room is always the one next to Liam’s) that Liam decides something needs to be done.

Liam’s never been able to sleep through their activities, not with how loud Harry is when shouting Zayn’s name (though Liam has yet to determine how much of it is real, if Harry’s only shouting so loud out of ecstasy or to annoy Liam, because really, Liam thinks that the spawn of the devil would be able to get off to both). So, an hour after the banging against the wall has died down, Liam decides it’s time to act.

With single-minded purpose, he jumps out of his bed and hastily makes his way to the door, going quickly from his room and into Zayn (and Harry’s, he reminds himself grudgingly) with hopes no fans are camping out to catch him. Once he’s in their room, he’s met with darkness, and immediately he stills at the door, adrenaline coursing through his body out of sheer nervousness. Once he calms down, he’s able to hear Harry’s familiar snores.

Good.

With newfound confidence, he advances further into the room, walking tall despite the knots in his stomach threatening to trip him. Once he’s in view of the bed, he smirks proudly at the sight before him. It’s hard to see through the darkness, but he can clearly see Harry and Zayn not sleeping together. Sure, they’re stark naked, but a full body or two could fit in the space between them on the bed. It strikes Liam as hopeful, as he knows from experience that Zayn can’t fall asleep without a cuddle. At least, not when he’s sleeping with Liam, that is.

The sight strengthens his resolve, and with no more hesitation, he pads his way to the bed, before stopping at the edge, only to take in Zayn’s sleeping state. He’s so beautiful, Liam will admit that now (though, he’s pretty certain he’s admitted as such beforehand, too, but that’s not important right now), and just looks so precious while he’s asleep. With his lips parted just so, head titled just slightly, resting on a folded hand -- Liam’s heart flutters.

He lets his eyes travel down, appreciating Zayn’s body, until they stop suddenly. Just under a patch of dark hair is Zayn’s soft cock, and with a whimper playing on his trembling lip, Liam doesn’t think he’s seen a more beautiful thing before in his life. It only takes a moment before he realizes his mouth is beginning to water with want, and that’s all it takes for Liam to climb on the bed and settle his head between Zayn’s thighs.

Liam knows this is wrong, and Zayn probably wouldn’t appreciate having Liam suck him off while he’s sleeping (because Liam’s sure that, had things been reversed, and had Liam been pining over Zayn for as long as Zayn did, he’d want to be coherent enough to enjoy it), Liam can’t help himself. In case his plan doesn’t work, and he realizes belatedly that he doesn’t really have one, he wants to be able to get all he can get, all that Zayn is willing to offer, coherent or not, and suffer the consequences later. At least he won’t be able to say he never tried.

Liam quickly lets all thoughts of morality slip away, because regardless of whether or not Zayn is coherent and consenting, he’s responding nonetheless. Liam can feel Zayn’s dick hardening in his mouth, stretching Liam’s tight lips a little wider, and Liam smirks around it because _he’s_ responsible for it now (not that he has any doubt that Zayn has wanked off over him; he’d be severely disappointed if Zayn hasn’t).

With the knowledge that Liam has no idea what the fuck he’s doing, feeling Zayn’s precome leak onto his tongue makes Liam’s own dick swell out of sheer pride that he’s doing _something_ right. Zayn’s cock twitches in Liam’s mouth and Liam hums around it, making Zayn shiver in his sleep beneath him. Liam pulls off at that, switching his mouth with a hand, to chuckle, deep and throaty.

As his hand travels the expanse of Zayn’s dick, jerking it tightly, he lets his mouth ghost down Zayn’s cock and down to his balls, where he sticks his tongue out to lick tentatively. Zayn responds immediately, arching his hips up into Liam’s making Liam’s tongue slide down Zayn’s balls and at his hole.

Liam wants to pull away, because he doesn’t think he’s ready to do _that,_ but Zayn, even in his sleep, is insistent, the filthy bastard. So Liam continues, offers a few more cautious licks before giving himself in and goes all out, swiping his full tongue and brushing it against Zayn’s entrance.

It’s definitely weird, but thank goodness that Zayn can’t fall asleep without having a shower before bed. It’s a distinct taste and smell, but it’s all so _Zayn,_ just stronger, muskier. It’s not long before Liam stops thinking altogether, Zayn’s wanton hushed moans driving Liam to want him to moan _louder._ With a tighter grip on Zayn’s cock, he plunges his tongue further into Zayn’s hole, working it open.

Zayn is a writhing mess beneath his touch, and Liam wonders faintly how Zayn can be enjoying this so much and _not_ be awake yet. Zayn’s hips are jutting up with every jerk of Liam’s hand, every plunge of his tongue, and in just a few more strokes and licks, Zayn’s eyes slide open, and with a sharp intake of breath, he’s coming in Liam’s grasp, a single name escaping his lips in the form of a strangled moan: “ _Liam!_ ”

Liam stills, immediately. Zayn’s eyes are wide, though half-lidded, and staring up at the ceiling. There’s no way Zayn could have seen him, or known it was him and not Harry. Then he realizes Zayn is still coming, and so he reapplies pressure back onto Zayn’s dick and jerks him through his release.

Once Zayn stops shooting his load, Liam slows his hand, his senses now hyperaware. His mind is now blank, unsure of how he’s supposed to proceed. He can’t just leave, he’d be seen, but then there’s the possibility that Zayn already knows Liam was the one who chased his orgasm (plus, his hand is still wrapped firmly around Zayn’s dick), so he’s in a bit of a dilemma.

After a few ten seconds of listening to nothing but Zayn trying to slow his heavy breathing, Liam decides he can’t wait any longer, and crawls up over Zayn, situating his legs on either side of him, one on his knee and the other hanging off the bed, with both of his fists supporting his weight on either side of Zayn’s head. Beneath him, Zayn looks dazed, eyes shut, and Liam can’t help but smirk at the debauched smile on his lips.

Without thinking, Liam plants his smirk against Zayn’s smile, very pleased with the sound of Zayn’s breath hitching, and the older boy responds immediately, opening his mouth to allow Liam’s tongue in.

Liam takes a moment to explore Zayn’s mouth, it is his first time, after all, but Zayn catches his hesitation and pushes Liam away confused as he reaches to turn the bedside lamp on low, casting illumination over his side of the bed to where both boys’ faces can be seen properly. Liam watches as Zayn’s eyes return to Liam’s, and Liam can see realization hit Zayn full on.

Liam smiles cheekily. “Hi,” he whispers. Zayn just gawps at him, so Liam decides to continue. “You said my name?” He means it as a statement but it comes out more as a question, his nerves desperate for an explanation. Zayn’s face contorts with confusion.

“I--I _what?_ ” Zayn stutters out.

“You said my name,” Liam repeats, a little more steadily than before. “When you came,” he explains. “You woke up saying my name when you came.”

Liam smiles at the blush appearing on Zayn’s cheeks. “I-I didn’t-- I didn’t say your name.”

Liam’s smile turn to a chastising frown. “Yes, you did.”

Zayn doesn’t answer, instead turns his head to search for Harry’s sleeping form, and yes, there it is, still in the same position Liam found it when he first walked in, sleeping soundly and snoring absently. Zayn turns to meet Liam’s eyes.

“I may have,” Zayn whispers shyly, “been… dreaming… about you.”

Liam wants to smile in pride at the admission, but instead relief overfills him, that even though he has Harry in person, Harry still isn’t enough, that Zayn still dreams of something more, something _Liam._

“Was that the only one you’ve had?” Liam tries to ask casually, hoping Zayn doesn’t hear the desperation in his voice. Zayn turns his head to the side, looking at the hotel door as if planning an escape. It’s more than enough of an answer for Liam, but he still has to hear it. “Zayn?”

“No,” Zayn admits through clenched teeth, his eyes closed shut tightly, as if willing away any tears threatening to spill over. Liam softens. “It’s not.”

Liam nods, then realizing Zayn can’t see him, decides to convey his reaction through other means by placing a kiss on Zayn’s jaw.

“How often have you had them?” Liam asks, trailing his kisses along Zayn’s jaw.

“Every night…” Zayn’s shaky voice says between small whimpers.

“But Harry?” Liam asks, hyper aware of the boy at subject lying just a few feet away, as he kisses his way down the vein in Zayn’s neck. Zayn turns his head at that, opening his eyes to look at Liam.

“I’m only with Harry because he was there,” Zayn whispers with sad eyes, swallowing down a lump before adding, “when you didn’t want me.”

Liam’s struck dumb at that, because Zayn couldn’t be further from the truth. Misinterpreting the silence as confirmation, Zayn continues.

“He offered to help me get over you, and we just started sleeping together, and yeah…”

“But,” Liam starts, before being cut off with a cold glare from Zayn.

“Why are you here, Liam? What are you even doing?” Zayn sounds annoyed but he still doesn’t push Liam off him, which Liam is willing to consider a win.

Liam shakes his head vigorously, “I didn’t not want you!” Liam huffs out, before realizing that probably didn’t make much sense. “I did want you, I-- I...” He trails of, helplessly, not wanting to accept the fact that Harry took advantage over both of their feelings.

“Then why, Liam?” Zayn asks beneath him, small voice pregnant with hurt feelings. “You knew I had feelings for you, but you always picked Dan-”

“I broke up with her,” Liam interrupts, having realized he never had the chance to tell Zayn. Zayn, for his part, seems taken aback by the revelation.

“You what?”

“I broke up with her,” Liam repeats, hushed voice, as he leans his head ever closer to Zayn’s, his lips ghosting over Zayn’s own. “Because I wanted to be with you.”

And with that, he seals it with a long, soft, languid kiss. He feels Zayn melt into it beneath him as Zayn gets more involved, snaking his arms around Liam’s bare shoulders and raking his fingers into Liam’s hair, pulling their heads closer to intensify the kiss.

Zayn’s cock is already starting to harden anew, poking against the waistband of Liam’s pajama bottoms, and Liam can’t help but to grind his hips with Zayn’s, sliding their cocks together. Liam breaks the kiss, and moves his mouth towards Zayn’s ear, capturing it between his teeth before letting it loose. With hot breath and a haughty voice, he says, “I want to fuck you.”

Zayn whimpers as his hips jut up in anticipation of what’s to come, and Liam smiles.

“I want to fuck you,” he says again, “because I know you won’t let Harry.” Zayn’s whimper turns in to a moan. “I want to make you mine,” Liam adds, already pulling his bottoms down, kicking them off his feet. “I want to make sure everyone knows it.” Zayn’s hips are grinding against Liam’s cock impatiently, desperate to make Liam’s dirty talk turn to action. “I want to fuck you, right here, with Harry right next to us, and I want to hear you scream my name and wake him up so he knows that you’re _mine_ \- not his.”

“ _Fuck,_ Liam, _please,_ ” Zayn whines pathetically, his fingernails clawing across Liam’s back. Liam smiles proudly at that, happy Zayn seems to feel the same way, so he doesn’t waste time before going back down on Zayn, placing both hands on either side of Zayn’s thighs and spreading them apart before lowering his head and plunging his tongue back into Zayn’s still-wet hole.

Zayn throws his head back at the intrusion, his chest rising and falling rapidly and unevenly, as Liam lets his tongue play with Zayn’s hole. It’s a bit different when Zayn’s awake, more tight and responsive, clenching around his tongue when it gets too intense. Above him, Zayn is tossing and turning, flustered all over, strangling a moan when Liam scrapes his teeth over the area.

With a clumsy hand, Zayn reaches down to pull Liam off, then uses another to reach into the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. Liam extracts the lube from Zayn’s grasp before leaning up for another hot kiss, reveling in the way Zayn responds enthusiastically to tasting himself in Liam’s mouth.

Liam pulls away, ready to get started, and bats Zayn’s hand away when Zayn tries to give him the condom.

“No,” Liam says, his voice sounding foreign to his ears, too deep and husky. “You’re _mine,_ and I’m not letting you go,” he explains, or growls, as Zayn moans even more desperately beneath him, sounding so needy. He lines himself against Zayn’s hole, lowering himself to bring his face mere centimeters above Zayn’s as they stare eye-to-eye, Zayn’s eyes dark with need and Liam’s dark with determination. “I’m going to fuck you,” Liam whispers haughtily, pushing is cock in past Zayn’s tight ring unannounced, continuing despite Zayn’s moans, “and you’re going to fucking love it, and you’ll never need anyone else, not Harry, not anyone, just _me._ ”

Zayn nods, erratically, his face scrunched with controlled effort as Liam continues to fill him up.

“And I’m going to come in you,” Liam adds, his mouth now by Zayn’s left ear, and Zayn’s grip around Liam’s cock tightens impossibly more, his nails on Liam’s back digging in more painfully, but Liam doesn’t care, he relishes in it. “Gonna fill you up with my come, have you feel me dripping out of you after I pull out and long for my dick.”

He emphasizes the last of his sentence by thrusting roughly into Zayn, making Zayn’s entire body tremble at the force and push up against the headboard. Zayn _screams_ Liam’s name, and it only pushes him further.

“That’s right, babe, scream my name,” he says, darkly, his mouth planting kisses all over Zayn’s face and neck and Zayn tosses it from side to side, squirming from being so full. Liam grabs his hips with firm hands and plants him to the bed, effectively stopping his movements, and pounds into him even harder than before. “Do it, don’t be shy, you know you love it, you’ve wanted my cock in you for so long, haven’t you? Do it, then, wake Harry up.”

“Li-- _Liam!_ ” Zayn manages, and he screams it loud enough but Harry still doesn’t wake up, simply stirs in his sleep. Liam grumbles a bit in disappointment, though he’s too pleasured to let the negative emotion overpower him.

“Just think of how he’ll look,” Liam whispers into Zayn’s ears over Zayn’s constant screaming and moaning of Liam’s name as Liam continues to thrust into Zayn. “When he sees you being fucked by me, and he’ll know it’s over between you two, that you’re _mine_ now, not his.”

“Oh, fuck, Liam,” Zayn grunts, louder than before, “I fucking love you.”

And that, that’s what does it. Harry finally wakes up, looking dazed and sleepy, and Liam smirks proudly because he’s still drilling in to Zayn’s tight heat, getting wetter and wetter with his leaking precome. It only takes a moment for Harry to come to his senses and notice the action going on beside him, and the reaction is priceless. Harry’s eyes blow wide, looking at Zayn whose eyes are still shut in a mix of pained pleasure and Liam’s, who is staring smugly at Harry.

Zayn, oblivious to Harry’s waking, continues his obscenities.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Li- ah, Liam,” he says, desperate and mangled. “I love you, Li, fuck, right there, ah fuck, Liam, your dick, I love you.”

Liam’s smile turns more genuine as Harry stares expectantly at him with a cold glare, but Liam doesn’t care because he’s ready, and as he stares back at Harry, he says truthfully to Zayn, “I love you, too, babe.”

Harry’s annoyed scoff is hard to hear over Zayn’s moans, but he gets the hint and climbs out of the bed in a hurry, quickly slipping on some bottoms and taking a keycard and leaving the room.

“You-- you what?” Liam hears Zayn ask during the process. Liam returns his attention to Zayn, then, before kissing him fast and rough and breathlessly.

Pulling back, he repeats himself. “I said I love you, too.”

Zayn comes at the repeat, his dick untouched, clenching hard around Liam’s pounding cock, shouting Liam’s name with enough force that Liam’s sure would wake the other lads up.

With the added pressure and intense heat, Liam doesn’t last much longer, a few more snaps of his hips and he’s pushed in balls deep, coming deep in Zayn’s hot hole with a moan equally as loud. He rides his orgasm out, his come sliding in and out along, dripping down, before he finally gives in to overexertion and collapses on top of Zayn.

It only takes a few quick seconds for Zayn to gather enough air to ask, expectantly, “Did you mean what you said?”

Liam smiles with his face in Zayn’s neck before pulling himself out and snuggling into Zayn’s side.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “I did, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re not?” Zayn asks, and Liam can tell he’s trying hard to not sound as hopeful as he does.

“No, I’m not,” Liam promises with a kiss. “And neither are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a fucking comment if this made you hot and horny.


End file.
